It is common to employ annular apparatus, including an antenna, for electronically transmitting tire or wheel identification or other data at radio frequency. The apparatus includes a radio-frequency tag, or transponder, comprising an integrated circuit chip having data capacity at least sufficient to retain identification information for the tire or wheel. Other data, such as the inflation pressure of the tire or the temperature of the tire or wheel at the transponder location, can be transmitted by the transponder along with the identification data.
The annular antenna is tire-mounted and transmits, at radio frequencies, data from the transponder to a reader mounted on the wheel assembly. The antenna and transponder may be incorporated into a tire during “pre-cure” manufacture of the tire. The integrity of the connection between the tire and antenna is greatly enhanced by a pre-cure assembly procedure. In practice, however, it is very difficult to do this. Both radial ply and bias ply tires undergo a substantial diametric enlargement during the course of manufacture. Bias ply tires are expanded diametrically when inserted into a curing press, which typically has a bladder that forces the green tire into the toroidal shape of the mold enclosing it. Radial ply tires undergo diametric expansion during the tire building or shaping process and a further diametric expansion during the course of curing. An annular antenna and the electronic tag associated therewith built into the tire in a pre-cure process, therefore, must endure significant strain that can result in component failure. The electronic tag and the connection between the tag and the antenna, in particular, is vulnerable to damage from the forces imposed from pre-cure assembly to tire.
To avoid damaging the electronic tag or the connection between the tag and the annular antenna during the curing procedure, an alternative known approach is to assemble the tag and antenna into a separate annular unit for post-cure attachment to the tire. The annular unit may be attached to the tire after the tire is cured by adhesive or other known techniques. While such an approach avoids damaging the tag electronics during tire manufacture, adhesive attachment of the antenna and tag to a tire in a post-cure procedure has certain drawbacks. First, the procedure is labor intensive, adding cost to the manufacturing process. Secondly, placement of the tag unit on the tire in a manual procedure may be less than accurate through human error, resulting than a less than optimal communication link between the transponder and a remote receiver.
Accordingly, apparatus and method of attaching an annular transponder unit to a tire is needed. Such apparatus and method for attachment should include means for applying adhesive to a preformed annular transponder assembly and attaching the transponder assembly to a tire in a smooth, reliable, and automated fashion. It is further desirable that any such apparatus and method for application of adhesive to an annular transponder unit be conducted with minimal labor content in order to reduce human error and the cost of manufacture.